musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Year:1973
Bands Formed * AC/DC * Bad Company * KISS * Rose Royce Singles Released *Life On Mars? David Bowie *Search and Destroy Iggy and The Stooges *Across 110th Street Bobby Womack *Sweet Jane The Velvet Underground featuring Lou Reed *Living for the City Stevie Wonder *20th Century Boy T. Rex *Hallogallo Neu! *Let's Get It On Marvin Gaye *Do the Strand Roxy Music *Higher Ground Stevie Wonder *Moonshake Can *Love, Reign O'er Me The Who *I Can't Stand the Rain Ann Peebles *Satellite of Love Lou Reed *The Ballroom Blitz The Sweet *Over the Hills and Far Away Led Zeppelin *Jolene Dolly Parton *Knockin' on Heaven's Door Bob Dylan *Money Pink Floyd *Live and Let Die Paul McCartney & Wings Albums Released *Weird Tales of the Unknown Various Artists *Scary Spooky Stories Various Artists *Spirits and Spooks for Hallowe'en Summoned Up by William Conrad William Conrad *Horror Record Johnson Smith Novelty Co. *Great Ghost Stories Various Artists *Doctor Druid's Haunted Seance Various Artists *Thrillers & Chillers Various Artists *A Coven of Witches' Tales Vincent Price Other Events * Classical music [ edit ] **January 12 : First performance of Steel symphony of Leonardo Balada **February 14 : First performance of String Quartet No. 4 of Boris Tchaikovsky **April 17 : first performance of Symphony No. 2 by Kalevi Aho ** Pop Music [ Edit ] Hits [ edit ] The musical year 1973 brings quite a few English-speaking hits, including Jimmy from Boudewijn de Groot , Mother, I'm so scared of Ria Valk and it's over again those beautiful summer of Gerard Cox . Also Neerlands Hope plays in the circuit boards with the number Quo Vadis, Scania Vabis? . Another Dutch band Golden Earring , one of his biggest hits with Radar Love . Great bands from abroad in 1973, a significant number are cast The Rolling Stones with Angie , Alice Cooper with Halo of Flies , Steve Harley & Cockney Rebel with Sebastian and ABBA (as Björn, Benny, Agnetha & Anni-Frid) with Ring Ring . On January 14 of this year, Elvis Presley live worldwide on television. It is the first live concert broadcast via satellite worldwide. The estimated ratings are between 1 and 1.5 billion, a record at the time. This concert in Hawaii , titled Aloha from Hawaii , does his third comeback in the music world through television. Albums [ edit ] The Dutch band Kayak brings his album See see the sun out, and Golden Earring brings a new LP : Moontan . The British newcomer Queen brings his first LP, simply Queen called. Another British group with a more established reputation, Pink Floyd comes with the album The Dark Side of the Moon , which many in the progressive rock album is seen as a historically. Other bands from the same genre of Genesis and Jethro Tull , which Selling England by the Pound , or A Passion Play cast. Grammy Awards [ Edit ] ***15th Grammy Awards Matches [ edit ] ***Eurovision Festivals [ Edit ] ***Pinkpop Category:Year Category:Years